Miracle Romance
by Maria Gv
Summary: It's a touching story about Cloud and Aeris!! ^O^ My favorite couple in the game!! THEY WERE MEANT TO BE I TELL YOU!! It has parts from the game but in my own words and my own touch! ^_~ It's also a songfic! So sit back and enjoy the romance!!


This is to be my very first Final Fantasy Seven story!! ^O^ WOOO!! I love Final Fantasy seven, and Cloud, Sephiroth, Vincent, Aeris, and Yuffie! Oh and Rufus and his Turks. This shall be a romance between two of my favorite characters!! The ones who should be together NO MATTER what!! AERIS AND CLOUD!! ^_~ Yeah! Sorry I don't like Tifa so don't go there with me :P Another thing the events will be jumping from the beginning of the game back to the middle or close to the end back to the middle etc. So don't get all confused!! ^_^ This is also a song fic!! ^_~   
Song: Moonlight Legend  
  
Miracle Romance  
By Maria  
  
~~~I'm sorry I'm not honest~~~  
  
A young blond haired man walks the deserted streets of Midgar. It was another night, just like all the others he has had before since the day he lost the one true person he loved three years ago....  
  
  
~~~I can say that in my dreams~~~  
~~~My thoughts are about to short-circuit~~~  
~~~I want to see you right now~~~  
  
  
'How could I have let Shinra get there hands on Aeris! I was suppose to be her body guard and keep her from all harm! And now I'm dragging my friends into this matter as well...I shouldn't have allowed them to come. Aeris is my sole responsibility.' Cloud thought as he, Barret, and Tifa made there way up the back stairs of the Shinra Building.  
  
"Hey Cloud! Will you hurry your skinny ass up! We don't have all night to wait for ya." Barret bellowed from some floors above.  
  
"Barret don't hassle Cloud. You're lucky you can manage all these steps." Tifa pointed out.  
  
"I ain't said I ain't tired of climbing!! I could use a break but...I want to get in there and kick some Shinra ass!" Barret should waving his arms around wildly.  
  
Cloud climbed passed the two. 'No time to stand and listen to those two...I have Aeris to find.'  
  
"Cloud! You little punk! Are you trying to make fun of me by passing by me like that! You're lucky we're on a mission or I'd beat your butt around boy!" Barret rushed onward with Tifa close behind rolling her eyes and shaking her head.  
  
  
~~~It makes me want to cry, this moonlight~~~  
~~~And I can't make a call at midnight~~~  
~~~Because I'm naive, what should I do?~~~  
  
Aeris stood with in a special containment unit and was being watched by a guard on duty. She sat on the floor within her prison and stared up at the ceiling.  
'Cloud...where are you? Are you going to come and rescue me Cloud? *sigh* I don't blame him or anyone else for my capturing...I of course allowed my self to be taken in as long as that child was brought to no harm...and they kept their word. But...it doesn't mean that I won't be scared and lonely without Cloud.'  
  
Hojo walks in just then.  
  
"And how is our lovely specimen doing today?" Hojo asked Aeris.  
  
Aeris stood up and glared at him. "I am not a specimen, Hojo! I happen to be a human being!"  
  
"My dear you are not an ordinary being...you have blood of an Ancient. And with you and all the data we obtain from you we will be able to find the Promised Land!" Hojo crackles evilly.  
  
"I will not take part in helping you find the Promise Land! I know nothing about it!" Aeris turned away.  
  
Hojo laughs. "It matters not whether you agree and voluntarily help find the Promised Land...we will obtain it one way or another..."  
  
"Hold it right there!!" someone from the other side of the room yelled. Aeris stood up and turned to the sound of the voice.   
  
'Can it be...' "Cloud!!" She shouts out happily.  
  
"Don't you worry Aeris! We're get you out of there in no time at all." Cloud said as he and the others approached Aeris and Hojo.  
  
"I think you should just stand where you are at...do not forget I am the one who is in control here!" Hojo says snapping his fingers and the sound of a machine started up.  
  
"You coward! Can't fight your own fights is it!" Barret rants on.  
  
"Bring in the other specimen." Hojo orders the guard on the other side of the glass.  
The containment unit that Aeris is in starts to open in one section and the weird lion creature Cloud, Barret, and Tifa had seen earlier appears.  
  
"Cloud! Help me!!" Aeris shouts as the creature starts growling and snarling at Aeris.  
  
"Let her go!" Cloud says stepping up to Hojo.  
  
Hojo laughs. "This should be a scientific break though. There is no way I will stop such an experiment."  
  
Cloud turns to Barret. "Barret do something" He pleads.  
  
  
Barret stepped forward. "Move away Cloud!" He aims his right arm to the containment unit and starts firing.   
  
"What are you doing! Stop!" Hojo shouted as the containment started glowing and then blanked out. He hurried to the containment, pushed some buttons and the door opened up. When all cleared up the lion creature suddenly leaped out and jumped on to Hojo. "Ah! Get off of me..."  
  
"Cloud! Hurry get Aeris." Tifa shouted.  
  
Cloud walked into the containment unit and kneeled next to Aeris. "Aeris are you alright?" He whispered gently touching her forehead.   
  
"Yes, now that you are here Cloud. I feel perfectly fine! I knew you would come." Aeris smiled and stood up.  
  
  
~~~My heart is a kaleidoscope~~~  
  
Cloud stopped in front of the church where Aeris's flowers use to grow. A longing look on his face as he walked towards the doors to the church.  
  
  
~~~Guided by the light of the moon~~~  
~~~We meet each other again and again~~~  
  
  
"Hey...are you alright?? Are you awake??" a soft voice rang into Clouds ears as the scene before his eyes started to clear up.   
  
'Where am I...' he wondered to himself.  
  
"You seem to have fallen through the roof...but the flowers here have broken your fall." the girl smiled.  
  
'What kind of angel is this...she's breathe taking...' Cloud closed his eyes for a moment thinking he was in some way dreaming.  
  
Aeris laughed softly. "Do you have an pain?"  
  
Cloud reopened his eyes and slowly sat up and looked at the girl. "No..."  
  
Aeris smiled. "Well do you remember me?"  
  
Cloud stared in puzzlement. 'She does look familiar...but my head feels a bit heavy...' He glanced at the flowers he sat on. "I'm sorry i have ruined your flowers." Cloud said jumping up and away from them.  
  
"They'll be fine. They've grown here all on there own for such a long time." Aeris smiled.  
  
Cloud stared at her for a long moment. "Yes..."  
  
"Hmm...yes what?" She said staring at him confused.  
  
"I remember you were selling flowers here in Midgar..." Cloud says touching his head.  
  
Aeris laughs, a very sweet sound for Cloud to hear. "Yes that is correct. And you bought one of my flowers too!"  
  
Cloud smiles.  
  
  
~~~Counting the blinking of constellations forecasting the outcome of this love~~~  
~~~We were born in the same country~~~  
~~~Miracle Romance ~~~  
  
  
Cloud stared inside the church window. 'Nothing is left here...yet I come back time and time again. What am I looking for??'  
  
He stares up at the dark sky. 'We fought so hard for all this...to stop the cries of the planet...to free Midgar of the Shinra and the plate that is over Midgar...so that Aeris could have a wonderful life...with me...yet that wish was shattered all too soon for her...and me...'  
  
  
~~~Just one more weekend together~~~  
  
  
Inside the Temple of the Ancients....  
  
"Cait Sith...wait!" Aeris says to her companion.  
  
"What is it fair lady Aeris?" Cait Sith asked.  
  
"You said you can read fortune and all. I want to ask you to give it one more try and I want to know if me and Cloud make a perfect couple." she says smiling sweetly.  
  
Cait Sith goes to work on foreseeing the future and frowns. "I don't want to hurt Miss Tifa's feelings or yours Miss Aeris."  
  
Aeris smiled. "That is sweet of you Cait Sith. I promise you I won't speak of this to the others, not present and you won't hurt my feelings what ever the out come."  
  
Cait Sith took a deep breathe. "According to my magic...you and Cloud make an excellent couple. You're meant to be, but tragedy follows as well..."  
  
Aeris smiled. "That was all I wanted to hear. Thank you Cait Sith."  
  
Cait Sith smiled and hopped away.  
  
Cloud stood holding is confused expression inside. 'Is it really possible that Aeris and I are two souls whose futures are intertwined and to last for an eternity....'  
  
"Cloud...we must go now..." Vincent called out to the dazed Cloud. Cloud simply nods and runs after Vincent and Aeris.  
  
  
~~~God, please give us a happy end~~~  
  
  
"What is he doing!" Vincent yells as he watches Cloud hand the black matria to Sephiroth.  
  
"I'm not sure...he's not being himself Cloud! Don't do it!" Aeris pleas with Cloud.  
  
Cloud hands the materia to Sephiroth. 'What am I doing...I can't let him and Jenova control like this...get the materia away from....him...Aeris's life is at stake...*shocked look* how can her life be at stake...how can I possible know that....'  
  
Sephiroth smiles as he holds the materia in his hands. "I thank you dear Cloud...now my mother and I can show all what true power is." He disappears.  
  
"Cloud! Cloud!" Vincent shouts out to Cloud who is standing there in shock.  
  
"Cloud are you alright? Please answer..." Cloud hears Aeris's voice as his eyes shut and he falls forward.  
  
  
~~~In the present, past, and future~~~  
~~~I'll always be in love with you~~~  
  
  
"Cloud..."  
  
Cloud mumbles.  
  
"Cloud...wake up Cloud."  
  
Cloud continues to mumble and ignore the sweet voice.  
  
There is giggling heard. "Cloud I have to tell you something important...please wake up."  
  
Cloud eyes widen as he realizes who the voice belongs to. "Aeris?!"  
  
Aeris stands in front of Cloud smiling. "Yes Cloud I am here...and this is a dream. Cloud I have something to tell you..."  
  
Cloud stares at Aeris unsure of what to say, but knowing he had to say something important now.  
  
She continued. "I have to go...I must pray for the salvation of the planet...you understand don't you Cloud. I must keep the spirit of the Planet alive...it's cries are getting weaker and yet more desperate for someone to heal it...tell me you understand Cloud."  
  
Cloud stared at her unable to speak and unable to say he understood...he didn't know if he did understand.' Aeris is leaving me...I can't let her go...I will go with her.'  
  
"Cloud there is nothing else you can do...I appreciate all you've done for me...but I must do this on my own. After all I am an Ancient...I must protect this planet...Cloud tell me you'll never forget me..." Aeris whispered  
  
Cloud looked at her with sadness in his brilliant blue eyes. "Aeris...I...I'll never foget you, but I can't let you go alone...Aeris I..."  
  
She hushed him by laying a finger gently on his lips.  
"I know Cloud...I can see it in your eyes...I can sense it in your heart...and Cloud...I love you too." Aeris wipes a tear from her face. "I must be going now Cloud...take care of your self...remember me always...and please be happy."  
  
Cloud nodded.   
  
With that said Aeris vanished...or rather Cloud was awakened.  
  
  
~~~When we first met, that so very dear~~~  
  
  
Cloud stood in the door way of the church staring at the spot Aeris would care for her flowers. 'Now a days there are flowers growing freely through out Midgar. Is it you Aeris. Are you the one that helps these flowers grow even today? I wish I could see you...hear that laughter of yours once again...'  
  
"Cloud..."  
  
Cloud turned around sharply to the sound of Aeris's voice.  
  
  
~~~Glance you gave, I'll never forget~~~  
  
  
The flower merchant walked around solemnly. There was a big panic on the streets of Midgar. 'Something serious must be happening' was the thought that danced in the flower merchants mind.   
She continued walking through the streets calmly, until she saw a young man with spiky blond hair.  
  
"Excuse me...would you like to buy a flower." she asked him as he stood next to her.  
  
"It's not safe here...you should get away from this area." Cloud said not noticing the flowers she carried.  
  
"Don't worry about me. But do you know what is going on?" the flower merchant asked.  
  
Cloud turned to really look at her for the first time. His mind was captivated by the look of her eyes, and then he noticed the flowers. 'How odd to find flowers here in Midgar.'  
  
"Do you like the flowers? Care to buy one?" the flower merchant asked Cloud.  
  
"Um...yeah...give me one." Cloud said.  
  
"Wonderful! Thank you very much." She smiled and turned to head home.  
  
"Be careful..." Cloud said watching her departure.  
  
  
~~~From the millions of stars in the sky, I can find you~~~  
~~~Changing coincidences into chances, I love this way of life~~~   
  
  
"Aeris..."Cloud said as he stared into the eyes of his sweet flower merchant. "Aeris is it really you?"  
  
Aeris smiled at him. "Yes Cloud it is me...I've come to speak with you. I've waited for the perfect time to come...and now was the time I thought would be best..."  
  
"Aeris..." Cloud walked over to her and tried to touch her face. "What.." His said as his hand slipped past the cheek.  
  
"Silly have you forgotten I am not there in body with you...I am but a mere spirit Cloud. And I'm only here for a short period...I wanted...I needed to talk to you." she gently kissed his cheek.  
  
"Why is it..."   
  
Aeris smiled. "Why can I touch you and you not me??" She laughs. Well I'm just fortunate I guess. "Cloud...why aren't you happy...you told me you would be."  
  
"How can I be happy without you here! I don't see any happiness in a live with out the one you love!" Cloud shouted and then looked down. "I can't be happy with out you Aeris...It was all my fault."  
  
  
~~~A wondrous miracle approaches us~~~  
  
  
Cloud, Tifa and Barret walked up to the holy grounds that Aeris kneeled on praying her pray to save the planet.  
  
"I'll go to her. You two stay here and watch out for Sephiroth or any other danger." Cloud instructed the his friends.  
  
"Cloud be careful...I have a bad feeling." Tifa said glancing about nervously.  
  
Cloud walked over to Aeris, who opened her eyes and looked at Cloud with a deep saddness.   
'Cloud why have you come...you shouldn't have..' Aeris mind whispered to him.  
  
Cloud stared at her and his eyes went blank. Aeris continued praying and closed her eyes. Cloud raised his sword over Aeris's form and was about to stab it through her.  
  
"Cloud!! STOP!!" Tifa shouted out to him.  
  
"Get a grip on your self man!!" Barret bellowed.   
  
  
~~~We meet each other again and again~~~  
  
  
Cloud grabbed his head and took a deep breathe. 'What was I about to do! How could I have let them control what I was doing at that moment...Aeris...' Cloud looks up and meets Aeris's beautiful blue eyes staring at him with love and sympathy. "I'll protect you Aeris..." Cloud whispered to her.  
  
  
~~~Counting the blinking of constellations forecasting the outcome of this love~~~  
  
  
Her eyes sadden more. "It's too late for that Cloud...goodbye..." she whispered back as Sephiroth came from above stabbing his sword right through her. Her eyes remain staring at Clouds face for a moment, there was no pain, just love with in their depths. Her body fell forward, her hands dropping to her sides and her hair unraveling from it's ribbon, the white materia falling out of her hair and into the pool of water beside them.  
  
  
~~~We were born in the same country~~~  
  
  
Cloud carried Aeris's body gently into the deep part of the pool, outside of her praying grounds, not letting his angry of sorrow show on his face. He continued to stare at her lovely face...wishing she'd open her eyes and he'd realize that this was some nightmare implanted into his mind by Sephiroth and Jenova.  
'Aeris...please. Wake up and tell me I was having a silly dream. That nothing could happen to you cause you have such a brave body guard! That you and I will fight Sephiroth together, save the planet and be together...forever..' Cloud gently laid her on the soft surface of the water and lowered her into it. "Goodbye my love..." Cloud whispered.  
He watched her body sink down lower and lower...  
  
  
~~~Miracle Romance~~~  
  
  
"I don't blame you Cloud. And I don't want you to be this way for the rest of your life. Cloud you have to live and be happy! I beg you!" Aeris said with sadness in her eyes.  
  
Cloud looked at her. "I can't promise you that...I find it too hard to live...with out you..."  
  
Aeris smiled at him. "Cloud I have a solution...but it is for you to decide whether you want to remain here or come with me to the Promised Land..."  
  
Cloud looked at her with hope in his eyes. "Tell me what it is Aeris..."  
  
Aeris looked at him seriously. "Kiss me..."  
  
Cloud stood shocked staring at Aeris. "Kiss...you?"  
  
Aeris simply smiled.  
  
Cloud stepped forward to do just that. "Wait...I can't touch you remember...there is no way I could kiss you! It's like an impossible dream! Or a reoccurring nightmare..." Cloud frowned.  
  
  
~~~I believe in it~~~  
  
  
"All dreams are possible Cloud...you should know that. But I understand...I have to go now Cloud...please be happy, live your life and we'll be together again one day." Aeris smiled and turned away.  
  
"Aeris! Wait! Don't go! Stay with me, please!" Cloud pleaded.  
  
  
~~~Miracle Romance ~~~  
  
  
Aeris shook her head. "Cloud that I can't do...I belong in the Promised Land and you belong here...goodbye Cloud..."  
  
Cloud stood there looking defeated, tears welling up in his eyes. "Aeris...." he whispered to himself. He looked up and rushed over to Aeris. "I won't give you up Aeris! I LOVE you!"   
Cloud grabs a hold of her shoulders and kisses her deeply.  
  
  
~~~Miracle Romance ~~~  
  
  
Aeris smiles and melts into the kiss.  
  
  
~~~~I believe in it~~~  
  
  
Both began to glow a light shade of yellow and then they stood kissing in a beautiful green pasture with flowers of all shapes and colors growing. Cloud and Aeris parted. Cloud looked around in awe.  
  
"Where are we Aeris?" Cloud asked her  
  
She smiled at Cloud. "Welcome to my home...I mean our home Cloud..."  
  
Cloud looked at her a bit confused, then smiled. "There's no place I'd rather be then right here...with the love of my life." Cloud kisses her once again.  
  
  
~~~Miracle Romance ~~~  
  
  
THE END  
  
^_^ I can't believe I wrote this!! ^_^ I think it's rather sweet, but hey that's my opinion right?! :P hehehe ^_~ I love Cloud and Aeris!! I think they would be the perfect couple, with also maybe Aeris and Sephiroth! *shrugs* But more Cloud and Aeris!! Tifa can...hmph. Go be with Barret or something *sweatdrop*....^_^** So what do you all think? This is my first Final Fantasy fic!! So I would like to know if I did a good job or not. Once again the memories weren't totally with the game and they weren't in order as they occurred in the game!! ^_^ Bye Bye!! ^_~ 


End file.
